Rebuilding you
by Firefairy001
Summary: ((She was beaten, used, violated , in one word Broken. Her pink locks the only reminder of the person she used to be. The fire in her eyes completely extinguished. Can the redhaired puppeteer she once killed bring it back? SasoSaku Lemons in later chappies.)) UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Lost and Found

**Hai peepz, this is my second fic (though my first isn't finished [AT ALL]) I really like Saso/Saku so I wanted to write a story about it. I'm not really sure where I'm gonna go with this story so if you guys have any ideas feel free to tell me ^^**

_Thinking/white Zetsu talking_

**Inner sakura/black Zetsu talking**

**Hope you like it =D.**

**I don't own Naruto (wish I would TT^TT)**

* * *

><p>Bruised, battered, hurt, used, beaten, stabbed, tortured, strangled, raped, violated, stained, tossed aside and left for dead.<p>

Numb, hollow, broken, alone, cold, sorrow, regret, blame, guilt.

A breeze flew against my bare skin and sent shivers up my spine. Pink locks slowly moving in the wind. Voices far away, male. I didn't care anymore, just leave me to die. Emerald orbs lost their life, just staring blankly into space. Sudden warmth covering my body, tired, let me sleep. Black nothingness.

**SASORI POV:**

For the last couple of days, we were chasing a man who had asked the Akatsuki to do some of his dirty work and still hadn't payed. And now the bastard was running from us.

We were searching his most recent hide-out, just one more room and we could get out of this boring shit-hole.

'_What the hell's that?_' I felt a faint chakra-signal. I'm sure Itachi, Kisame and Deidara noticed it too. It felt small and weak and...I recognised it!

I opened the door and there she was, curled up against a wall in a corner of that cold and empty room. Her pink locks something I would always remember. The girl that killed me...Sakura Haruno! Naked, beaten, broken.

"Hey Danna! Isn't that the girl that killed you, un?" Deidara asked me. "Wonder what happened to her."

"Shut up, brat!" I said and I unconsiously unzipped my cloak and draped it over the frail frame of the naked girl.

"What should we do with her un?" Deidara asked, I ignored him and watched the girl. Her breathing was slowing down and she relaxed a bit, I knew this meant that she had gone to sleep.

"We should take her with us, she might be able to tell us a bit about that Matsumoto guy." Itachi said.

"What if she doesn't wanna speak un?" Deidara asked him.

"Then we make her." Kisame smirked.

"What do you think, Sasori?" Itachi asked me.

"I say we bring her with us, if she refuses to speak or she doesn't know anything, we kill her." I answered him as I tried to look as bored and uninterested as possible.

I watched as Kisame picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. And then we left.

She awoke many feelings in my new human body, but there was one

feeling I didn't have.

I always thought that when I saw her again I would be filled with hatred and a desire for vengeance. That I would kill her on the spot if I ever saw that pink hair of hers again. That I would want to torture her and watch that fire in her bright green orbs slowly die out. But the moment I saw her in that room, curled up against the wall so defenseless, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her and for hating myself for ever thinking to do something like that to her. I wanted to pick her up and never let go again. I wanted to ease her mind and be there for her, I despised the person who did this to her, I wanted to rip his heart out and feed it to him.

I wanted to nurture her and bring back her fire.

I wanted her.

I was troubled by my feelings, but I didn't show it on the outside. The Uchiha probably would've noticed but he was to busy not caring to actually notice it.

**SAKURA POV:**

I turned around and snuggled the blankets.

'_Wait,..what? Blankets?_'

**'Okay, no panicking Outer! Stay still and take in your surroundings.**'

'_Yeah I know Inner._'

The first thing I noticed was that I was alone in the room. I opened my eyes and looked around. It was a simple room, the walls where beige and the floor was made of wood. There only was a dresser, a bed and in the corner I saw a chair.

I got out of bed as silently as possible and noticed that I was still naked.

I looked around and saw a bunch of clothes draped over the chair.

It was a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans, I quickly put them on.

They were way to big for me and I noticed that they belonged to a man. I also saw a belt on the chair and I quickly put it around the pants so they wouldn't slip of.

Though I was uncomfortable wearing another person's clothes, I was glad to finally be able to cover myself.

I took a quick glance at my wrists.

'**It's still there.**' Inner sighed.

'_Yeah I know._' I thought as I slowly traced a finger over the pattern of the chakra seal.

'**Well, let's use the bit we have left to heal ourselves.**' Inner suggested.

I listened to Inner and started to search my body for the bigger injuries, I found the stab wound on my side. Someone had already applied some basic first aid and the wound had stopped bleeding.

I let my hand hover over it and my hand started to glow a very faint green, the deeper parts of the wound started to close and it was halfway healed when I ran out of chakra.

My little healing action didn't go unnoticed because a couple of seconds after I ran out of chakra the door swung open.

In the doorway stood a man, he wasn't extremely tall but not short either. He had a slender but well defined body. His long silky black hair was tied in a low sideways ponytail. His eyes were crimson, with long lashes. He had big stresslines from his eyes to his cheeks.

'**Itachi Uchiha, we should've known the only ones crazy enough to take us was Akatsuki.**' Inner sneered.

'_I wonder what they want with us?_'

"Follow me!" Itachi suddenly said, his face completely lacking emotion.

He started walking into the hallway. I got myself together and quickly followed him, I almost had to run to keep up with his long strides and I occasionally tripped over my own feet. My whole body was aching and I kept my eyes at the floor the whole time.

He opened a door and we entered a small room, inside were two tables shoved against eachother in the form of an L. There were ten chairs and ten people.

In the first chair sat a guy with unruly, short black hair and an orange, swirled mask.

'**That Tobi-guy!**' Inner warned me.

Next to him was a man with combed back silver hair and purple eyes, around his neck was pendant with a strange sign on it.

'**HIDAN! That bastard who killed Asuma-sensei!**' she growled.

Next to him was a man with dark skin and green and red eyes, I couldn't see much of his face since he was wearing a mask in front of his mouth and his hair were all under a cap.

'**Kakuzu!**'

Next to him a guy with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, his bangs hanging over his left eye, but the other one was bright blue.

'**Deidara, the bastard who killed Gaara!**'

Next to him was a man with unruly red hair and gorgious chocolate brown eyes.

'**SASORI! How? We killed that bastard! And...did you just think that his eyes were pretty?**'

'_Shut up Inner!_'

Next to Sasori was a huge man with blue skin, spiky blue hair and on his cheeks, gills.

'**Kisame.**' Inner stated.

The chair next to him was empty.

'**Probably Itachi's seat.**'

On the chair next to his was a man with bright orange hair, ringed eyes and countless piercings.

'**The leader!**'

Next to him sat the only woman, she had blue hair that reached just past her shoulders. Part of it was tied in a bun with a paper rose through it. she had pale blue eyes and a piercing through he lower lip.

'**Probably Konan!**'

The last person was the strangest one, his hair was light green and he had yellow eyes. His skin was divided in two colours, the right side was black while the left side was white. He also had a giant venus fly trap around himself.

'**Zetsu!**' Inner spat.

"Sit!" Itachi said pointing at a chair in the middle of the room.

'**God what are we, a dog?**'

I sat down and he took his own position next to the leader.

"Haruno Sakura, 19 years old, Konoha's best medic and apprentice of the fifth Hokage." The leader said. "As you probably already know we are Akatsuki. I'm the leader of the organisation and my name is Pein. We are currently chasing a person named Matsumoto." I flinched a little hearing his name, this didn't go unnoticed by Pein.

"Where did he go after he left his last hide-out?"

I just stared at the ground, my face emotionless. Recalling memories.

**SASORI POV:**

We were impatiently waiting for Itachi to bring her. Suddenly the door opened and they entered, her face was as stoic as the Uchiha's.

She let her gaze fly over all of our faces, I saw anger when she noticed Hidan and Deidara, and surprise when she saw mine.

'_Heh, figures. She probably thought I was dead._'

Pein started talking, when he mentioned Matsumoto she flinched.

'_What the? What the fuck did he do to make her flinch at just hearing his name?_'

I could already guess what had happened.

"Where is he hiding now?" Pein asked her.

Her face was completely emotionless, her gaze pointed at the floor. She said nothing.

"SPEAK! HARUNO!" Pein said strictly, his voice had an edge of threat in it.

"They're still there." She sarted to muble, looking at her hands now.

"WHAT? Itachi! Have you and your team not searched his last hide-out toroughly?"

"We did search toroughly, there were no signs of Matsumoto and his henchmen. The only thing we found was her, wounded in one of the furtest rooms."

"Still...there..." She whispered. Suddenly her face was a mix of all kinds of emotions which made it look like she had a struggle with herself.

"But...yeah...know...-moto...kill...shut...but...criminals...shit... fine..." She mumbled to herself. Her fingers twitching occasionally and her face going from hurt to hate to murderous intent to disgust and finally to acceptance.

"Damn, is she even sane?" I heard Kisame whisper to Itachi.

"I had my doubt at first but now I'm sure...she's not!" He replied.

"HARUNO! What are you talking about?" Pein started to sound really irritated.

She slowly raised to her feet and said: "I don't know where he is now, but I can lead you to him."

She raised her hands to show us her wrists, more particular the seals on her wrists.

"We already know you have chakra-seals on your wrists, yeah! Get to the point!" Deidara said.

"These are the point! They were used not only to surpress our chakra but also to find us if we were to run away! They only work one way right now, but I'm sure I can find a way of using them the trace M-Matsumoto, since they are directly connected to him."

"Smart." I mumbled.

"Indeed! If this works it'll save us a lot of trouble looking for him." Pein said. "I decided, Haruno Sakura, you will stay with Akatsuki in order to aid us in the search for Matsumoto. You will have free acces to every book in our possesion, you will also have the help of Itachi, Sasori, Konan, Kakuzu and myself if I have the time."

"_Where are you gonna let her stay? _**Let her stay with us she looks delicious!**" Zetsu said.

"If you don't mind I will let her stay with you, Itachi." Pein looked from the girl to Itachi. "I trust you to look after her."

"Ofcourse Pein-sama." He said.

"Alright then everyone, dismissed! Haruno you may do want you want now since it's your first day, but I trust you start on your research soon."

"Yes, ofcourse." She said.

"Sasori will take you on a tour through town if you want. We will give you some money to buy some neccesities."

Kakuzu glared at Sakura and Pein hearing the words 'money' and 'give' in the same sentence.

"That would be nice." She said as she looked at clothes she was currenty wearing, they were Deidara's old shirt and pants but were still pretty big for her.

"Sasori?"

"Ofcourse, Pein-sama." This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was it for the first chappie, hope you liked it. Review please ^^<strong>


	2. Crazy bunch

****_Thank you so much eveyone for you're reviews, alerts and fav's ^^ they make me extremely happy._

_I had such a hard time writing this chapter and it's still way too short. I just have absolutely no idea where I wanna go with this story, so if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them._

_There's not so much happening in this chap but I still hope you'll like it ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POV:<strong>

I had gotten some new clothes from a nice shop in town, I also got a new book on seals. We were already returning to the Akatsuki's base and he hadn't said a single word the entire time. The redheaded puppeteer who was supposed to have died by my hands only observed me while I did my shopping.

"Aren't you gonna ask it?" He broke the silence with an amused smirk.

"Ask what?"

"How I'm still alive?" His smirk grew wider.

"Does it matter?" I asked him my gaze at the ground.

"So, the guy you thought you killed seems to be alive and it doesn't matter to you at all?" His smirk disappeared and an annoyed frown took it's place.

"So it seems."

"Tch!"

'**Damn girl, when did we became so antisocial?**'

'_Hearing him brag about how I failed to kill him just doesn't interest me Inner._'

'**Oh admit it, you'd love to learn more about him and his new bo-dy!**'

I growled at Inner, Sasori shot me a 'wtf' look so I gave him a glare. He seemed to be strangely amused by it.

He didn't pay any atention to me anymore when we walked back to the base.

And once we were back he headed straight to his room.

'**Daaayyuuum! And I thought we on PMS were bad but this guy's ten times worse, sure he's not a girl?**'

'_He IS pretty antisocial._'

'**Makes you look like a sunshine.**'

I smiled a bit at her comment.

"Woaah! It fuckin' smiled!" Hidan, who just turned around the corner followed by Kakuzu, yelled.

I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice, "Hn."

"OI! Don't you go fuckin' Uchiha on us, shithead himself is bad enough. Don't need two of those."

"Can you stop being so loud for one second." Kakuzu said, rubbing his temples.

"Shut up stitch head!"

"God you're annoying." Kakuzu grumbled as he started walking away.

"Hmph, see ya pink bitch. OI STITCH HEAD, wait for me!" Hidan yelled as he quickly caught up with Kakuzu.

'**Interesting bunch.**' Inner hummed, amused with the two partners.

'_Hn._'

'**Oh no you di-in't, you can "Hn" all you want at the Akatsuki bastards but don't you dare do that to me!**' She sneered.

'_Sorry Inner_'

"Haruno!" I was so lost in my little conversation with Inner that I hadn't noticed that the Uchiha was standing in front of me.

"Come!" And he started walking, I quickly followed him. We took a few corners and then he opened a door, on the door hung the typical Uchiha fan.

He held the door open for me, I entered and fiddled with my bags a bit unsure of what to do. I gave him a questioning look.

He noticed my confusement and let out a little sigh, "You'll be staying here, make yourself at home."

"Oh, thanks." I looked around. The room was pretty big, it held a big canopy. Across the bed I noticed a double matrass lying on the floor. In front of me was a door which probably led to the bathroom, next to the door stood a large wardrobe and a tall mirror.

'**Simple but effective.**'

"I emptied a few drawers, put your new clothes there." He said.

"Uhm sure." I mumbled walking to the wardrobe.

Once I put all of my stuff away he walked out of the room, I quickly followed him. We walked down the hallway into a livingroom, it was spacious and held many couches. The couches were arranged in a U form in front of a big tv. I also saw some bookshelves against the walls and a big table behind the couches. Around the table were 10 chairs.

"PRETTY BLOSSOM-CHAN!" The voice came out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground before I could even blink.

'**Whaaa!**'

Trying to figure out what happened a the weight was suddenly lifted from me as I saw Tobi running around followed closely by Deidara who was holding white lumps in both hands.

"Don't hurt Tobi senpai, Tobi's a good boy!"

"GOOD BOY MY ASS, NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! SO COME HERE SO I CAN BLOW YOU INTO BITS UN!"

I slowly got up and looked around, Itachi had taken a plate of dango and placed himself on a couch. I saw Kisame sitting on one of the other couches, laughing at Tobi who was still being chased by Deidara.

'**Ugh, crazy bunch.**'

* * *

><p><em>That's it for this chap, I hope the next chap will be longer and quicker.<em>

_Review please ^^_


	3. Breakthrough

**Yay, I'm back ^v^ and I think I'm finally starting to know where I wanna go with this story =D  
><strong>

**Thank you so much everyone who reviewed, fav'd and who put me and this story on alert ^v^ makes me reaaaalllly happy**

**Now, I have a question for you. My love for SasoSaku hasn't decreased one bit BUT my love for AkaSaku has been growing...alot. My question now is...should I make this fic AkaSaku instead of SasoSaku or should I just keep it this way? Or should I make it AkaSaku but let the SasoSaku be the main pairing out of them all? I made a poll about it so please vote ^^**

**Anyway, enjoy the chappie ^^**

**Bold= Inner/ Black Zetsu**

**_Italic= Thinking/Sakura talking to Inner/White Zetsu_  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV:<strong>

Days went by fairly quiet, if you didn't count the occasional explosions by Deidara or the hyperactive-orangemasked-mentalityofafiveyearold-annoying Tobi bouncing around yelling about how much he liked everything and how pretty he thought I was... ignoring all those things then yeah, it was pretty quiet.

With the help of Itachi, Konan and occasionally Pein and Kakuzu, I had gotten quite far with my research. It was nowhere near complete yet, not even close. But with every little thing I discovered, I got one step closer to being completely free from... 'HIM!'

Much to my surprise the members of the Akatsuki where pretty normal, if they were not fighting. Hidan and Deidara where the ones with the biggest mouths and the shortest tempers, Kisame loved to tease and make people angry, Itachi, Sasori and Kakuzu where the voice of reason most of the time, Zetsu mostly kept to himself, Konan just ignored the guys if they were making a ruckus, Pein, the leader, who only acted if things got really out of control and then you had Tobi, the one member who would make anyone lose his temper just by excisting. Sure, the boy had his good points, but daayum where they overshadowed by his annoying personality.

'_I can't believe it's already been two whole weeks.'_

'**I know right? Girl am I glad that crazy old coot decided to run from them.**'

'_Yeah, it's not as bad as I always imagined it would be...ya know..being with the Akatsuki._'

'**Finally you open your eyes! Now you realize that we are surrounded by hunks, do me a favor and just jump one!**'

'_Ugh, Inner! Can you please stop acting like a...a...ya know, like a oversexed teenager!_'

"-kura!...Sakura!" Konan said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, what yeah!"

"As I was saying Sakura, I think I may have found a big clue for reversing Matsumoto's trackingjutsu."

"You did? Let's hear it!"

"Well, we mostly looked into various kinds of trackingjutsu and not really focusing on the sealingjutsu itself, that's why I spent some time looking into the seals themself. They are a less powerfull version of the chakra seal created by Jiraiya. I know more or less how his seal works so I think that we're very close to finding a solution." She looked satisfied.

"Finally. Thanks Konan, for helping me and...stuff. Let's call it a day and grab some food."

"Sure." She smiled at me.

At first Konan was distant to me but she soon showed me her real colours. She was a very nice and gentle person and, being the only girls, we kinda stuck toghether. She was the most normal out of any of them and we got along pretty good. I slowly warmed up to living with the Akatsuki, and all of them warmed up to me too, more or less. Kisame and Deidara even asked me if they could be of help, but they didn't really have much knowledge of seals. The only person who avoided me at all times was Sasori, he spent most of his days locked up in his room. Heck even Kakuzu helped out.

'**Ugh, Saki just let the jerk be! If he wants to play mister antisocial, then let him!**'

'_I know Inner, but it's kinda unsettling, if you know what I mean._'

'**Yeah, I get what you're saying. We killed the guy so you think he would want revenge or something like that.**'

'_Indeed._'

"Do you want instant-ramen, soup or a sandwich?" Konan asked, we were in the kitchen together with Hidan and Kakuzu.

"MAKE ME A FUCKING SAMMICH BITCH!" Hidan yelled slamming his hand on the table.

"Oh shut up Hidan, I was talking to Sakura! You make your own food! Sakura?"

"Oh uhm, Instant-ramen sound okay." I mumbled. I didn't feel very comfortable with Hidan. If I had my chakra I would've cracked his skull two weeks ago, but I didn't. My chakra was so low that I would only be able to heal minor cuts or punch a little crack into a piece of wood.

Once our food was ready we went to the living room, threw ourselves into one of the comfortable couches and watched tv. Kisame was laughing at the movie that was playing, Itachi was sitting at the table with a plate of dango and the newspaper, Kakuzu had followed after us and now sat in a couche checking his bingo book, Hidan had maken himself a sandwich and was glaring at it while eating the thing. Moments later Deidara came in and joined us in watching the movie, after a while Pein and even Sasori came trough the door.

Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Konan and me were now watching the movie, Kakuzu was still checking his bingo book. Itachi had switched his newspaper for a book and got a new plate of dango. Pein was enjoying a cup of tea and Sasori just sat there.

When the movie ended Kisame shut down the tv and turned towards me.

"Say Pinky, I was wondering for a while now. How exactly did you end up with Matsumoto? Aren't you..you know...the slug princess's apprentice?"

'**Well you know they were gonna ask it sooner or later.**'

'_I know, but I would rather had it later._'

"I-...I was." I mumbled. "Just...not anymore."

"How so?" Konan asked me.

"One can't be an apprentice if their master is no more." Itachi concluded.

I felt tears prickling in my eyes. "Indeed."

"What happened?" Deidara asked, his eyes sparked with interest.

"Uhm, well it's a long story."

"We've got time." Kisame said as he leaned back into the couche laying his arms on the edge of it.

"Shisou always kept to her own ways and that didn't fall well with the counsel." I started my story. "Everybody knew that Danzou wanted the seat of Hokage and with the elders being displeased with Tsunade-sama he took his chance. They came to an understanding, if he could overthrow Shisou and those who stood by her side, the counsel would let him be the new leader of the village.

Danzou knew he wouldn't be able to do it alone, so he asked help from Otogakure. The snake bastard was more than willing to help him. They took us all by surprise, we fought and many died but in the end Konoha lost. Anyone that was still alive was captured, Shisou aswell. The male shinobi were excecuted, together with Tsunade-sama, and the female shinobi were sold off... That's how I ended up with M-Matsumoto."

* * *

><p><strong>Sasori POV:<strong>

'_So that's how._'

"I knew of the fall of Konoha but I never heard of the excecution and selling of shinobi." I calmly said.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit and she furrowed her brows. "Yeah, I guess a Hokage can't have the reputation of killing helpless men like pigs and selling women as slaves."

"How far are you on your research, Sakura?" Perhaps it was time that I helped her out a bit.

"Uhm, I think we're fairly close to a breakthrough, I guess." She mumbled.

"Alright, if you show me what you've got I'll see what I can do to help."

Her eyes widened a bit, "N-now?"

"If you don't mind, then yes now."

"O-okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV:<strong>

'**Well, didn't see that coming. Who would've thought that mister antisocial himself would willingly offer to help us.**'

'_I'm glad that he did, just look at how much progress we've made. With Konan's knowledge of Jiraiya's seal and Sasori's...well just knowledge, I think we almost have it._'

We had been working for half an hour when Konan joined us, the three of us managed to discover what kind of trackingjutsu it was and now we where searching for a way to reverse it.

"I think I found it!" Sasori suddenly shot up from the scrolls he was reading.

"Look here, if we make some minor changes to this jutsu it might enable us to reverse that trackingjutsu." He said pointing at an old scroll with darkgreen sides.

I felt my heart beating like crazy.

'_Finally, finally free from that pig._'

"Thank you, Konan, Sasori." I whispered as tears built up in my eyes, memories flashed to my mind.

_~flashback~_

_"Sakura!"_

_I woke up seeing a small version of Katsuyu next to me._

_"Katsuyu, what's wrong. Does Shisou need me?"_

_"The village is under attack M'lady Sakura, Tsunade-sama needs every single medic at Hokage tower."_

_My eyes widened a bit and I shot up, quickly grabbing my stuff and ran as fast as my legs would let me to Hokage tower._

_"Shisou!" I yelled as I slammed the door open._

_She was just sending out some miniature versions of her summon Katsuyu._

_"Shisou what's happening? Who's attacking us?"_

_"Calm down Sakura!" She said rubbing her temples._

_"Tsunade-sama!" Ino yelled as she walked in. "What in the world is going on?"_

_"We are under attack by Danzou and Oto, I need you two to go to the two field hospitals. Ino you'll go to the one located west en Sakura I want you to go to the one located south. Now go!"_

_"Hai Tsunade-sama!" We said as we started heading towards our destination._

_"Don't you dare get yourself killed Forehead!" Ino yelled at me._

_"Same goes to you Pig!" I yelled back._

_When I arrived at the field hospital I was immediatly put to work. Healing a few shinobi who'se names I didn't know, taking a few soldier pills when my chakra was on the edge of being completely empty. All until he came._

_"Sakura! Y-you eh, you might wanna see this." I fellow medic said._

_She led me out of the tent and we went to the battle field._

_"What are we doing here?" I asked her._

_"Look there, that guy, you know him don't you?"_

_I let my eyes scan over the many heads until one popped out. From his outfit you could see that he was a ninja from Oto. His clothes were smudged with blood but barely his own. His raven-coloured hair reminded my of a chicken's butt and in his eyes I could see sharingan swirling._

_"Sasuke." I whispered._

* * *

><p><strong>That was it, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing ^^<strong>

**See you next time, don't forget to vote to my poll.**


	4. AN sorry

I'm very sorry to everybody who is following 'Rebuilding you' or 'Surviving my Life', my laptop which held all my documents refuses to start and seeing as I'm broke and my parents won't pay for the repairs, I'm stuck with a 15 y/o computer that doesn't have microsoft word and takes an 20 min to properly start.

So 'Rebuilding you' and 'Surviving my life' are now officialy on hiatus, sorry everybody.

I don't know how long it'll take but I'm definatly not giving up on these stories.

Sorry and I hope I'll be able to write again soon

Love you all. X Ff001


	5. AN

It's been about a year since the hiatus on 'Rebuilding you' started and I'm sorry to say that I will probably not finish this story. I do have a new computer by now ofcourse, but my motivation to write this story has dropped a lot. I am also not actively part of the Naruto fandom anymore, I'm mostly following the manga to see how it ends and I'm not actively reading any fanfics anymore.

I'm sorry to the people who liked this story but I will not continue it anymore.

I am, however, putting it up for 'adoption'. If any decent writer is willing to continue this story I will gladly hand it over along with any ideas I still had for this fic. If you're interested in taking over 'Rebuilding you' then feel free to send me a pm.

Love Ff001 x


End file.
